


About A Cowboy And An Angel

by SomeoneOnThisWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneOnThisWorld/pseuds/SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Halloween drabble: Cas gets a visit from his best friend/crush on Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	About A Cowboy And An Angel

“Seriously, Dean?”

Dean Winchester looked down at his cowboy costume and back at his best friend.

“What? You don’t dig cowboys?” he asked. “How are we even friends?”

“I like to think it’s because of my ability to put up with all of your foolish behavior,” Cas sighed. There was also the case of having a very pathetic crush on Dean Winchester, but that was not really worth mentioning. Ever. “Aren’t you a little old for this?”

“No one is too old for Halloween,” Dean defended himself. He reached over and gently flicked the set of angel wings on Castiel’s back. “Not even you.”

“I meant the trick-or-treating,” Castiel rolled his eyes and held out the bowl in his hands. “I’m guessing you want some?”

“I’m with Sam, but your sweet little neighbor seems to be occupying his time at the moment, so I decided to come wait for him here,” Dean said as he grinned like a child and reached inside. Castiel glanced over his shoulder to see Dean’s little brother, dressed in a Superman outfit, talking to Jess, a blonde girl his age, dressed like a nurse. He could see them blushing from where he stood, which he found adorable. He smiled, knowing fully well he would get the entire report on their conversation from Dean the next day, as his friend was way to invested in the twelve-year-olds’ love life.

Noticing Dean finally picked his candy, he placed the bowl back on the cupboard by his front door. When he turned around, he found Dean grinning wickedly and holding up a Hershey’s kiss.

“Giving out free kisses, I see?” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Castiel chuckled at the implication.

“You are despicable,” he said, shaking his head and praying to whoever might be listening that his blush wasn’t too visible. Dean laughed and tore the wrapper off the chocolate goodness before throwing it in his mouth.

“Hey,” he said as he chewed, “what do you think about some ‘quid pro quo’?”

“I think you’ve seen the Silence Of The Lambs way too many times,” Castiel laughed. “And it’s not like you have any candy on you right now.”

“I meant a kiss, Cas,” Dean said, his tone suddenly far too serious to make the suggestion sound like one of the many jokes he usually teased Castiel with.

“A-a kiss?” Cas stammered. Dean chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

“Well, yeah,” he said, shrugging and averting his gaze. “You know, you gave me a kiss, and now I could … Forget it.”

“Why would you want to kiss me?” Cas asked. Dean finally looked at him.

“Well, it’s no secret I’ve been crushing on you since ninth grade. You knew that, right?” Dean asked. “I just thought I’d move things along, since I’m getting kind of tired of us dancing around each other, no matter how cute you look every time you try to hide your blush from me.”

“Wait, what?”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel’s dumbstruck face.

“Me, in love with you, you, in love with me. The classic friends-turned-lovers kind of love story. The betting pool our families have to see which one of us will make the first move?” If possible, Castiel’s eyes only widened, making Dean gape in realization. “Really? You had no clue?”

“I … Subtlety isn’t something I am good at picking up on, you should have known that.”

Dean busted out laughing as soon as he heard that, and Castiel joined soon after.

“Dude, I try to flirt with you every chance I get,” Dean pointed out. “I couldn’t have been more obvious than that.”

“Well, apparently I need you to spell it out for me,” Castiel said. “And, seriously? A betting pool?”

“Yup, apparently we’re worth thirty bucks,” Dean said, making Cas giggle again. He stepped closer to him. “So how about that kiss, then?”

“Hm, just one?” Cas asked, locking his eyes with Dean’s. Dean shrugged.

“Well, I did get just one candy.”

“But it was a very good candy.”

“I’ll make it a very good kiss, then.” They leaned in, hesitating and at the same time barely containig their excitement. Once their lips locked into a long overdue kiss, they melted against each other. It was like meeting for the first time and like greeting each other as old friends at once.

“Moooooom! They’re kissing!”

Dean broke away at the sound of his brother’s voice, an irritated sigh accompanying his unwanted actions, while Cas chuckled.

“I wonder who won those thirty bucks,” he murmured.

“Like I give a damn,” Dean answered, pecking Cas’ lips again. And again. And again. “I’m gonna need three more candies, though.”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Hey, it’s Halloween. You can get free kisses tomorrow. Right now, I want my candy.”

“I’m already tempted to break up with you,” Cas rolled his eyes as he moved back to retrieve the bowl of candy. He offered it to Dean, who started picking out Hershey’s kisses out of the rest.

“No, you’re not. You love me,” he said with a wide grin. He had eight pieces of candy in his hands. “Now I’m all set.”

Castiel laughed.

“You know, if you eat this much candy, your stomach is gonna hurt,” he warned him.

“Hey, I’ll blame you. They’re your kisses.”

Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean once again.

“Happy Halloween, Dean.”

“Happy Halloween, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, I've got some awesome news, people!! I'm on Patreon, and I'm posting my original work there :D if anyone wants to check it out, [here's the link](www.patreon.com/timeaftertime)


End file.
